


FE

by Cosette27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosette27/pseuds/Cosette27
Summary: Drabble ubicado en el capitulo T9x3 "No soy un angel" para el evento "Mes de Misha Collins". En el muestro mi percepción de como se siente Castiel después de que Metatron le quita su gracia y se convierte en humano y de como esta lidiando con su nueva condición.





	FE

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo y publico algo mas que los expedientes de mis pacientes (espero no sean crueles conmigo), pero nuestro overlord lo vale, así que esto es para celebrar su glorioso cumpleaños.  
> De paso esta idea surgió de un comentario que me hizo mi esposo mientras mirábamos este capitulo en el hospital y yo cuidaba de el, sus palabras fueron: ¿te das cuenta que ahora somos como Castiel? No tenemos nada, ni siquiera me queda fé", así que me senté en la sala de espera y escribí esto. Por lo tanto esto también va para el, por ser ese hombre que se sobrepone a las tragedias y cuida a los que ama.  
> PD. Dando clic en el nombre del drabble pueden abrir un vídeo de AngelDove que me encanta y que les recomiendo ver antes o después de leer.  
> Ahora si, que lo disfruten :)

 [FE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIaWCMjkqfc)

_"Es, pues, la fe la certeza de lo que se espera, la convicción de lo que no se ve"_

_Hebreos 11: 1_

 

El olor de las calles del barrio chino inundaba las fosas nasales de Castiel, el perfume barato de la mujer que pasaba a su lado y las salchichas fritas en abundantes grasas saturadas, solo contribuyen a la avalancha de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en sus primeras horas como humano, la resequedad de la lengua por la falta de hidratación y la sensación dolorosa en el estómago que los hombres llaman hambre, era molesto, por no decir desesperante. Por otro lado había otros sentimientos más amargos, más difíciles de definir y sobrellevar ¿Desolación? ¿Soledad? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Culpa? Simplemente desconocía como llamarlos, el, un ser sempiterno, llanamente dicho tenía miedo.

Y ahora allí estaba, entrando en la pequeña capilla, no sabía exactamente lo que buscaba en ella, desde luego no era a su Padre, quizá un poco de tranquilidad que le permitiera pensar y meditar en su próximo movimiento, así que tomo asiento en una de las bancas, ubicándose detrás de una mujer que oraba fervientemente, no era su intención escuchar su plegaria, pero la mujer hablaba con firme devoción:

\- Por favor Señor, Mike es un buen hombre - rogaba la mujer entre lágrimas - por favor, envía a tus ángeles para sanarlo. Gracias por escucharme. Amén.

Ella se incorporó y dando la vuelta paso al lado de Castiel, este, intrigado por la oración de la desesperada humana no pudo evitar preguntar:

\- ¿Mike es tu esposo?

\- Si, él está enfermo - contesto ella.

\- Si. Humanos. Son tan débiles. Yo nunca ... me di cuenta de lo frágiles que eran hasta ahora. -dijo Castiel soltando un suspiro.

\- Creo que por eso oramos. A veces, toca pasar por situaciones malas, y necesitas a alguien más fuerte que tu-afirmó ella con convicción.

\- Esa es una idea maravillosa -contesto esperanzado, mientras observaba el ángel pintado en la ventana.

\- ¿Que? -inquirió la mujer.

-¿Qué sucedería si descubrieras que nadie está escuchando? ¿Qué Dios se ha ido? ¿Qué el cielo ya no cumple con sus tareas? Dime ¿Qué harías? -preguntaba un tanto desesperado.

\- Pero eso no es posible.

\- No, creo que es muy posible...

\- No, no entiende. No es posible porque tengo fe.

\- Pero, si le digo la verdad -y Cas ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Su verdad ... no la mía. Tu falta de fe no cancela mis creencias. Así no es como funciona. Sabe -le explicaba, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de esperanza -creo que se sentiría mejor si lo hace a mi manera. Hay alguien escuchando -sentencio, mientras que se alejaba, dejando al pobre Castiel aún mas confundido.

Era cierto, así sobrellevan los humanos sus tragedias, sus pérdidas y dolor, depositan sus esperanzas y fe en aquello que les parece más fuerte que ellos, unos lo hacen en Dios, Ala o como escojan llamarlo, algunos otros en deidades místicas desconocidas, pero hay otros que ponen su fe en la medicina o la ciencia, siempre y cuando aquello represente tener la solución o les brinde un pequeño rayo de esperanza, algo que les permita seguir cada día a pesar del mal que les rodea y el peligro constante en el que viven. Y ahora ahí estaba Castiel, un ser humano recién sumado a los millones que ya existen, un ángel del Señor que fue creado para amar y brindar total lealtad a su Creador, se enfrenta por primera vez a la incertidumbre de no saber en que o en quien depositar su fe, que por primera vez puede hacer uso del libre albedrío que le fue otorgado a los mortales como él. Entonces recordó lo que hace unos momentos le decía la mujer, _n_ _ecesitas a alguien mas fuerte que tú_ , esas palabras martillaron en su mente, llegando a su memoria sus miles de años de existencia, como haber presenciado el levantamiento y la destrucción de grandes civilizaciones, al mismo tiempo que vio como su Padre creaba tantos mundos y era testigo de la existencia de grandes reyes, guerreros y sabios tan extraordinarios, que su fortaleza asombraría a los hombres contemporáneos; sin embargo, cuando lo vio por primera vez, supo que no había nada comparado con el alma fuerte y castigada de Dean Winchester, esa alma que el mismo rescato del infierno, quien se convirtió en su compañero de armas, en su primera referencia en cuanto a justicia y osadía se trataba, el mismo que vio caer en innumerables ocasiones, para ser testigo de cómo se levantaba de nuevo, se limpiaba sus heridas, curaba su corazón maltrecho y seguía velando por los que amaba. Para Castiel solo Dean podía ser merecedor de su fe y amor incondicional, ahora lo sabia, el amo a Dean desde el momento en que saco su alma de la perdición y esta dejo su huella en su gracia para siempre.

Así que, sin darse cuenta, mucho tiempo atrás, aún siendo un ángel, Castiel hizo uso de su libre albedrío, depositando su confianza y fe en ese hombre que a los ojos de muchos puede parecer tan simple, pero para Castiel representa lo único palpable Y verdadero que tiene, _Dean era más fuerte que él_ , por lo tanto seguiría su camino, esperando que pudiera perdonarle por defraudarlo una vez más, y ya que no había logrado ser un buen ángel del Señor, por lo menos le enseñara como ser un buen hombre, pues Dean era su _verdad, fe y esperanza._


End file.
